Lv-naruto Wikia
"That day, the human race remembered the terror of being dominated by them, and the shame of being held captive in a birdcage..." — Over 100 years ago, a natural predator of humanity appeared: the Titans, giant humanoid but mindless monsters whose sole purpose of existence seemed to be to devour humans. There was an insurmountable gap in power between them and mankind, and as a result, humanity was rapidly exterminated to the brink of extinction. The survivors responded by constructing three concentric walls: Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sheena, which graced them with a century of peace. However, one day a Colossus Titan far larger than any other seen before breached the outer wall, allowing the smaller Titans to invade the human territory and forcing the survivors to retreat to the inner walls. Eren Yeager, a boy whose mother was eaten during the invasion, vowed to wipe every last Titan off the face of the Earth, and joined the military decided to exact his revenge. Latest Chapter Chapter 82 Cover Hero (勇者 Yūsha?) is the 82nd chapter of the Attack on Titan manga, written and illustrated by Hajime Isayama. With Eren finally awake, Armin concludes their discussion of a plan to defeat the Colossus Titan. In the city below, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie plan to defeat the Armored Titan, but Reiner flees. Mikasa cripples him with her Thunder Spear, and the others start the attack. Reiner is dazed, having lost his memory of everything after his farewell to Bertolt. Bertolt laments at his failure to kill the recruits and wonders what Armin is planning. Before executing their plan, Armin reminds Eren of their promise to see the ocean. Eren pretends to fall to the ground in defeat while Armin jumps to the Colossus Titan. Mikasa and the recruits continue their attack on Reiner, and Sasha is injured. Armin manages to grapple onto the Colossus Titan's teeth, causing Bertolt to send out great amounts of steam. Seeing Armin's perseverance, Bertolt increases the power of his attack to kill Armin quickly. As Armin is burned alive, he remarks that Eren must see the ocean in his stead. As the plan to defeat Reiner is on the verge of failure, Hange returns to assist as Mikasa lands the final blow to Reiner, sending him flying out of the Armored Titan's nape. As Bertolt inspects Eren's fallen Titan form, he realizes that it is only a hardened shell. With his Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, Eren strikes at the Colossus Titan's nape, pulling Bertolt out. He lands on the roofs next to Armin's corpse, noting that Armin was the bravest of his comrades. Read the full summary here. Featured Article Armin Arlert character image Armin Arlert (アルミン・アルレルト Arumin Arureruto?, also spelled as Armin Arlelt in the FUNimation sub of the anime) was a childhood friend of Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, and was one of the two deuteragonists of the series. Although he appeared to be the physically weakest of the 104th Training Corps, his high intelligence and strategic genius made him an invaluable asset, especially when paired with Hange Zoë's mind. Growing up, the naturally curious Armin had a deep fascination with the world beyond the Walls, and even enthused his best friend, Eren, into sharing this passion. Much of his free time was spent reading any book about the outside world he could find. He was exceptionally loyal and selfless, constantly worrying for the safety of his friends, and ready to throw himself into dangerous situations for them; even offering to sacrifice himself for Mikasa during the Battle of Trost. Read the full article here. More featured articles > Random Episode The Hammer Crushing Blow: The 57th Exterior Scouting Mission, Part 5 (鉄槌 ―第57回壁外調査⑤― Tettsui -Dai Gojū-Nana Kai Hekigai Chōsa (5)-?) is the 21st episode of the Attack on Titan anime, produced by Wit Studio and Production I.G. Erwin continues with his theory, believing to know how the Female Titan escaped. Armin deduces that the reason for which the attack of Titans was stopped midway was Eren's transformation into a Titan. Meanwhile, Erwin's hypothesis is proven to be correct as the culprit transforms into the Female Titan once again. After much debating, Eren decides to leave defeating it to the rest of the Special Operations Squad while he heads for the HQ. Despite the Levi Squad initially having an upper hand, Eren watches in horror as his comrades are killed one by one. His rage causes him to make the decision to transform into a Titan to join the fight. They engage in battle and even though Eren believes to have made a wrong choice, he blames the Female Titan for his squad's death and promises to kill it. The fight resumes and the Female Titan manages to dodge most of his attacks. Later on in the battle, Eren starts to twitch in a disturbing matter. Suddenly, Eren notices something about his opponent, but at that moment, his head gets crushed and his real body devoured by the Female Titan just as Mikasa arrives. In an attempt to save Eren, Mikasa keeps attacking the foe, but to no avail. In the end, Levi appears, grabbing Mikasa. Together, they follow the Female Titan. |'Naruto' (ナルト) adalah seri manga dan anime karya Masashi Kishimoto. Manga Naruto bercerita seputar kehidupan tokoh utamanya, Naruto Uzumaki, seorang ninja remaja yang berisik, hiperaktif, dan ambisius; dan petualangannya dalam mewujudkan keinginan untuk mendapatkan gelarHokage, ninja terkuat di desanya. Manga Naruto pertama kali diterbitkan di Jepang oleh Shueisha pada tahun 1999 dalam edisi ke 43 majalah Shonen Jump). Di Indonesia, manga ini diterbitkan oleh Elex Media Komputindo. Popularitas dan panjang seri Naruto sendiri (terutama di Jepang) menyaingi Dragon Ball karya Akira Toriyama, sedangkan serial anime Naruto, diproduksi oleh Studio Pierrot dan Aniplex, disiarkan secara perdana di Jepang oleh jaringan TV Tokyo dan juga oleh jaringan televisi satelit khusus anime, Animax, pada 3 Oktober 2002 sampai sekarang. Seri pertama terdiri atas 9 musim. Musim pertama dari seri kedua mulai ditayangkan pada tanggal 15 Februari 2007. Di Indonesia, anime Naruto ditayangkan oleh Global TV setiap hari pukul 18.00 WIB. |} |} Bab Manga Terbaru Episode Anime Terbaru 'Situs Terkait ' Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. : Category:Browse